loving sakura
by Bloodyblossom13
Summary: sasuke returns to konoha to tell sakura he......... read to find out sasuxsakufirst fanfic go easy oneshot


Warning: rated t for language

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto but I wish I did

(A/N please go easy on me its my first fanfic)

Summary: Sasuke comes back to konoha to tell sakura he loves her but will he have the guts to tell her. Okay I suck at summaries but please read it.

_(Slant- means flash back or thoughts)_

_(Bold means inner sakura or inner sasuke)_

LOVING SAKURA

"_I cant believe im coming back maybe I shouldn't I mean what if she rejects me_" sasuke nervously thought.

" **O my god she almost worshiped you for crying out load she won't reject you now go get our cherry blossom"** replied inner sasuke.

" _Our_" asked, sasuke.

" **Yes our I am you no duh and your suppose to be a genius and to tell you im not seeing anything genius about you"** said inner sasuke.

Sasuke glared at his inner self _" what the hell is that suppose to mean"_ asked an angered sasuke.

" _O forget it and go in there so we can claim what's ours"_ said an eager inner sasuke.

" _Huh what's that_?" asked a very confused sasuke. (A/n okay the characters are kinda ooc)

" **YOUR MORE STUPID THAN NARUTO IM TALKING ABOUT SAKURA MORAN" **said an annoyed inner sasuke.

" _Shut up, okay im going sheez _" said sasuke while wishing he could kill his inner self.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SAKURA-CHAN" yelled naruto. Naruto has changed a lot he lost all of his baby fat and became very strong and handsome and is currently dating Hinata. 

" Hey Naruto' said Sakura. Over the years Sakura has changed a lot she became the apprentice of tsunade the new hockage and has gotten way stronger. Sakura has also became very beautiful like sasuke she also has a fan club. And is not dating anyone right now. O and her and ino are friends again since ino is now dating shikamaru.

" Were are you going sakura," asked naruto

" O im just going for a walk " said sakura.

" O" said naruto

"Sakura did you do something with your hair cause " what do you want naruto" asked sakura knowing that the blonde haired boy wanted something.

" Can you lend me some money for Ramon" asked naruto.(a/n I hope I spelled Ramón right)

" Hn fine here" said sakura while handing him the money.

"THANK YOU SAKURA CHAN" said naruto while giving her a bone-crushing hug.

" Naruto I cant breath" said a purple-faced sakura.

"Huh o sorry about that well ill see ya" said naruto running off to the Ramón shop

" Hmm something's never change," sighed sakura.

" Yet something's do change," said a voice behind sakura.

Sakura tensed realizing from whom that voice came from.

" S. Sa.. sasuke" said a nervous sakura.

" Long time no see sakura," said sasuke

Sakura finally turned around staring at him like she couldn't believe it was him.

" **SAY SOMETHING GOD DAMMIT,"** yelled inner sakura.

" _I.. I don't know what to say"_ thought sakura

" **SAY SOMEHTING O DO U WANT HIM TO THINK YOUR STUPID SAY SOMETHING FOR THE LOVE OF GOD**" yelled inner sakura again.

" _Alright sheez no need to yell_," said an annoyed sakura.

" What the hell are you doing here ' said sakura as she glared at him

" I came back for something precious to me" replied sasuke.

" O and what's that if I may ask," asked sakura with her arms crossed smirking.

" **O my god she's fine,"** said inner sasuke.

" **I mean look at that chest and waist and lets not forget her ass,"** said inner sasuke while drooling.

" _Pervert,"_ said sasuke who couldn't help but agree. Sakura has matured a lot. I see she let her hair grow down to her waist. She's way more beautiful then I remember.

" What are you staring at uhciha"(sorry don't know how to spell his last name someone please tell me.)

" Hn" said sasuke looking down trying to hide his blush.

" So are you going to answer me our what," asked sakura.

" I. I.. I came back f. for .y..y.you" stammered a tomato red sasuke.

" You what" asked a shocked sakura.

" Sakura I came back here for you and to tell you that I umm l. llo…that I love you" said sasuke now looking into her beautiful jade green eyes.

" I umm love you to sasuke Kun" said sakura looking away from his intense gaze.

Sasuke look at her shocked.

" _So she still loves me after what I did to her"_ thought sasuke while his lips were twitching upward.

Sakura was walking away noticing that he wasn't going to say anything to her right now. Sasuke saw her turn around to leave and before she took her third step sasuke grab her wrist pooled her to his chest and kiss her hard on the lips. At this sakura gasped which sasuke took as an advantage and slipped his tongue in her moth. At first sakura was resistant then started to enjoy it. She slowly started to snake her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. When they separated for air they looked at each other not wanting to let go.

" I love you sakura," said sasuke

" I love you too sasuke" said sakura and pooled him into a much more passionate and deeper kiss which he gladly returned.

THE END

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW BYE


End file.
